MMPR: Twisted Time The Doctor's Story
by SetsunaFeldtSeiei
Summary: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers/Doctor Who crossover. One of three different versions of the same story, seen from the view of the Tenth Doctor and his companion, Donna Noble. An accident in the T.A.R.D.I.S. sends the duo into the Rangers' universe.


The Doctor and his companion Donna Noble boarded the T.A.R.D.I.S. to head off on a new adventure, having stopped on Earth to refuel and to take some time away from their normally chaotic lifestyle.

Running up to the ship's console, the Doctor started pressing buttons and pulling levers, seemingly at random like usual. "Well then Donna, where should we go today?" he shouted excitedly.

She looked at him and smiled. She loved this bit; she could say any place she could think of and they'd be there within moments, but it was always better when he chose; after all, he knew more exotic and strange places than she could ever think of. "You decide." She replied.

The Doctor grinned. "Mmm…Well… I know! The T.A.R.D.I.S. can decide!" he pressed some more buttons before gesturing towards a lever. "One pull of this lever and we'll go somewhere random. Who knows where we could end up! Gotta love it eh?"

Donna giggled, walking up to the lever. "You bet! Wonder if we'll end up somewhere sunny? Or maybe somewhere we can have a holiday to? Or maybe it wi-"

Knowing she might go on for hours, the Doctor interrupted her. "We won't know until we go!" He grabbed hold of the lever and winked at her. "Ready?"

She grinned, also grabbing hold. "Ready!"

They started to count down in unison. "3...2...1...Go!" With that, they pulled the lever back and the T.A.R.D.I.S. began to shake, the all-familiar noise could be heard and the excitement was building.

Suddenly, a massive bang could be heard as if something hit the T.A.R.D.I.S. The ship shook wildly, the force throwing both of the travellers to the floor. Sparks flew around everywhere as bits of electrical equipment broke off.

"What's happening?!" screamed Donna.

The Doctor struggled up to the console and tried to figure out what was going on. "I'm not sure! Wait. No, t-t-that's impossible!"

She hated it when he didn't explain what was going on. "WHAT is impossible?"

He looked over at her. "Something's hit us! I've lost all control!"

Before Donna could reply, a massive force hit the ship, as if it had smashed into something. The whirring noise of the T.A.R.D.I.S. stopped. Apart from the sparking of the damaged equipment, everything was quiet. Somehow, they'd both managed to stay in one piece. Donna was hanging onto one of the seats whilst the Doctor was holding onto the console.

A few moments passed until the Doctor stood up, assuming they were both safe now and nothing more could go wrong. Donna got up as well and walked over to him. "What on Earth was that? I thought you said we were going somewhere random, not something random would be smashing into us! Well? Where are we?"

The Doctor was messing around with some wires behind one of the control panels. "I'm not sure, it looks like we've lost all power. Hang on..." Seconds later, the monitor before him came to life. "AHA!" he shouted, making Donna jump a mile, as usual. She slapped him across the face.

"OW! What was that for?!" he asked sharply.

"You told me you'd stop doing that…" she replied, clearly annoyed.

"Right... I forgot. Sorry!" He grinned, turning to her. "According to this, we're on Earth. 1994. Good year!"

Without warning, the ship shook again, although this time it was barely noticeable. The Doctor's face rapidly changed from a grin to a serious expression. "That wasn't direct. That almost felt like an explosion from a distance..."

Donna was horrified. "EXPLOSION?! What have you gotten us into now..."

"Well, let's have a look." He replied, pressing some buttons on the console. "The T.A.R.D.I.S. itself is heavily damaged; we won't be going anywhere anytime soon, but there might just be enough power to view the outside cameras." Within moments, the monitor above the console came to life. The Doctor observed it for a second, his eyes widening. "What?!" he questioned. "Donna...Take a look."

He moved away from the screen so Donna could lean in and take a look for herself. Her facial expression changing to one of confusion. She could clearly see a giant robot fighting what looked like a giant golden monkey. She stepped away from the monitor and turned to the Doctor. "I...What...How...?" she spluttered. She could see in the Doctor's face that he didn't seem to know either.

"Ever heard of the Power Rangers Donna?" he inquired.

She looked confused. "Power Rangers? You mean that T.V. show from years ago?" He nodded. "Yea, that's the one. Am quite a keen fan myself! But anyway, whatever's going on, we seem to have turned up in some kind of alternate universe where they exist!"

Looking back at the monitor, he could see that the giant golden monkey had been bested and he was retreating, disappearing instantly. "...And that last shock must have been from their battle."

Donna was lost for words. "You're a fan of the Power Rangers?" she giggled.

He huffed. "Come on Donna! Pay attention!"

She giggled again. "Sorry, sorry. So, if we're here, how do we get back?"

He shook his head. "I'm not even sure if we can." Glancing at the monitor, he could see 6 people in coloured costumes just outside the ship. "But right, now, we'd better go introduce ourselves!" with that, he ran for the door.

Donna looked over and saw who she assumed to be the Power Rangers standing outside. "Wait!" she yelled, running after him.

The Doctor swung open the doors and ran outside, a massive smile on his face. "You must be the Power Rangers!" he cheered.

The Red Ranger looked at the other Rangers. They nodded and he nodded back and stepped forwards. "We're the Power Rangers alright..."

At that point, Donna came running out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and stood beside the Doctor. The Rangers looked at her before the Red Ranger continued. "And you are?"

The Doctor smiled. "I'm the Doctor! And this is my lovely friend Donna Noble."

Donna smiled. "Hi!"

The Doctor looked on at the Rangers, still smiling. In the back of his mind, he knew that this meeting was never meant to happen, but he was glad that it was happening. He also recognized that both parties always attracted one main thing; trouble...


End file.
